


Funny Bone

by anysin



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Tickling, With some creepy undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 12:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16218902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Ford and Bill discuss whether Bill has bones or not, which leads to something else. Billford fluff.





	Funny Bone

“Do you have bones?”

Bill has told Ford that Ford can ask anything he wants about him, but Ford’s questions still tend to be met with laughter. It’s all right, however; Ford has learned by now that laughter is his Muse’s reaction to almost everything.

Besides, he rather likes it. It’s always happy laughter; it never fails to make Ford smile.

“Sure I do!” Bill extends his arm, turning his other hand into a knife. “Wanna see?” He lifts the knife-hand up high, preparing to slam it down on his arm.

“No!” Ford is already rushing towards Bill when it occurs to him that Bill must be joking around, and that suspicion is confirmed when he gets close and sees nothing but amusement in Bill’s squinted eye. His step slows, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment; yet he lets his hand stretch out, grasp Bill from his wrist.

“Sixer?” Bill’s eye widens, carefree but curious.

Ford is curious too. He pulls at Bill gently, reaching out with his other hand to grasp Bill from the elbow as well. He starts to feel Bill’s arm up, running his fingers along the black, sinewy flesh; he ends up marveling over the muscles he can feel beneath his fingertips, tracing their smooth lines to Bill’s joints. Bill is silent during the whole process, watching Ford’s movements with interest.

“Are you thinking about how to cut me?”

“What? No!” Ford almost pulls his hands away, especially now that Bill’s expression isn’t changing; it’s like he genuinely thinks Ford could do that to him. For some reason, he ends up holding Bill by his body, setting his thumbs close to Bill’s armpits. “I would never!”

“Hey, I wasn’t judging!” Bill reaches down to grasp Ford’s thumbs, pushing at them. “Also, you’re tickling me!”

“But why would I-” Ford pauses. “You are ticklish?”

“My body has reactions, sue me!” Bill gives his thumbs another push, kicking out with his feet a bit. “Let me go?”

Usually, Ford would have no problem obeying him.

This time, however, he pushes his thumbs upward, until he’s touching the space right beneath Bill’s arms. He starts to rub at the spot on both sides of Bill’s body, watching as Bill first starts to squirm in his grip, shoving at his thumbs and cycling his feet in the air, before he starts to curl up, laughter rising from him.

“Stanford, stop!” Bill giggles, kicking out with his feet some more even as he’s pulling his knees up against his front. “C'mon, quit it!”

Ford doesn’t and Bill keeps laughing, thrashing a bit in Ford’s grip but not really trying to break free. Instead, he reaches down for Ford’s hands, stroking at the spaces between Ford’s fingers and trying to squeeze his hands between his own sides and Ford’s hands so he can tickle Ford back on his palms. Ford shifts his hold on Bill, reaching up with all his fingers to tickle him more thoroughly, listening as Bill’s voice hitches higher and higher.

“Sixer, you beast!” Bill wraps his arms, which seem to be boneless now, around Ford’s wrists, holding onto him tight as he laughs and laughs. “You sneaky bastard!”

Bill’s eye is tearing up now, squeezing shut as he laughs from the bottom of his - throat? chest? - being, laughing without restraint or pretenses, more real than ever before. Ford can’t get enough of that sound, continuing to tickle Bill until Bill’s laughter starts to quiet down, turning breathy and hiccuping. As his fingers withdraw from Bill’s armpits, Ford ends up pulling his Muse close, hugging him tight.

For the first time ever, Ford can sense surprise from Bill. Bill’s arms are almost hesitant as they reach around Ford and hug him back, tightening gently around him. Ford rests his jaw against the top of Bill’s hat, hat that seems to be made of same flesh as Bill’s arms.

“You know,” Bill says. “Tickling isn’t supposed to be an emotional experience.”

Bill sounds friendly as usual, but Ford feels like he’s being scolded. Maybe because he feels like he deserves it? Either way, he loosens his hold around Bill, who keeps hugging him for a while longer before pulling away himself, letting his hands slide up to Ford’s face.

“Did I start feeling real to you?” Bill’s eye curves slightly as he cradles Ford’s face between his soft, delicate hands. “It’s okay, it happens. My followers suddenly realize that I could actually be a physical creature on the same plane as them and suddenly they’re all whoa!”

Ford grimaces. Hopefully he was a little more dignified than that. “I realized how much I’d like to be close to you,” he admits, tilting his eyes downward so he doesn’t have to look at Bill’s.

Bill laughs, letting him go.

“I’d like to be close to you too,” he says. “Maybe one day, Fordsy my pal! And then I can feel up  _your_ bones.”

“Don’t you mean my flesh?”

It doesn’t really matter, though. Ford just wants Bill there; maybe he can make him laugh him like this again.


End file.
